Don't Fall For Him
by ChInA-MuSuMe38
Summary: Kagura's apartment is on fire! Now, she unexpectedly lives with the Sadist and his sister. And one more, she needs to be close with her other classmate which is her crush! But Okita seems to realize his feelings for her. How did these all happen? Read the fanfic and please review-aru . 3-Z Gintama setting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san this is my second fanfiction-aru! :) **

**Gomennasai for those readers waiting for the ****_I'll help you China _****fanfic-aru. Please forgive me Minna for not updating on time because I am busy these days and now I'm plotting for it. I definitely need an inspiration-aru.**

**For OkiKagu fans, I'll share to you all some cute videos of the Sadist and the China Girl I've found on Youtube-aru. All credits to the owners of these vids. They're not mine.**

** watch?v=bEIU01FHeAg**

** watch?v=-RDvPbuOVXM**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GINTAMA**

**Well, dozo here's the fanfic-aru...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kagura-chan, wake up! We must leave hayakku!"

"Kagura-chan wake up please!"

_'Someone or some persons began on waking me up (big mistake). I covered my head with a pillow trying to go back to my precious slumber and dream all about food especially sukonbu but those irritating voices keeps on bothering me-aru. Ugghhh it was so annoying! Annoying freaks, I wanted to just punch them in the face.'_

A boy pushed Kagura's small figure causing her to land on the pink mat. In return, the furious girl landed a heavy punch straight on the glasses-wearing boy's face. The man fell on the wooden floor passed the pink mat, receiving a full knockout. '_Just how strong is she? Well she's a Yato after all.'_

"Don't disturb me-aru!"

One of her blue orbs opened and took a peek on the fearless underling who disturbed the mighty Kagura. _'Oh it was Megane. Damn otaku, disturbing me and my sokunbu wonderland.' _The boy sat up, positioned his glasses and started to feel the pain emitted by his right cheek.

"Itai...that hurts Kagura-chan!"

Shinpachi, aka Megane, rubbed his swollen right cheek, looking hurt.

"Serves you right for disturbing me and my sokunbu."

Her small nose twitched. Kagura began to smell burnt wood or something. _'Why is it so hot-aru? And why am I seeing a smoke or something?' _The girl's eyes scanned around her room only to find Anego looking anxious.

"Kagura-chan, we m-must leave! Our A-Apartment's on fire!" Anego got Kagura's violet luggage and started shoving the girl's stuff inside it.

The orange-haired girl's ocean blue eyes widen, eyebrows raised.

"Our stupid apartment's on fire?"

It was true that this apartment had weird people infested in it but she had created precious and fun memories with them. But the girl hurriedly helped Anego in packing her things and she had to leave her so-called home.

Loud coughs and desperate shouts were heard all over the building.

"Hayakku Kagura-chan!"

* * *

"Shin-chan, where are we gonna to live now?"

The brunette gazed upon their now burnt down apartment with brown, teary and disappointed eyes. She'll miss her home. This is where she spent fun times with Shin-chan and Kagura-chan. And besides how is she supposed to cook her heavenly **(A/N: Or to die for? Literally.)** tamagoyaki with no kitchen? Poor Otae-san.

"I heard there is an apartment near school but there are only two rooms left to rent."

"Two rooms? What about Kagu-"

Otae's brown orbs scanned around the forming crowd looking for her so-called orange-haired sister but she was nowhere to be found.

"-ra-chan."

* * *

**A/N: So how's it-aru? Please review after and I promise to make the next chap longer-aru. I'll definitely update as soon as possible. Yakusoku-aru!**

**Ja matte ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter-aru! **

**So much for the end of the world rumor but I'm glad it didn't come true.**

**Life is short but let's live it up to the fullest-aru! **

**Even though I didn't have any reviews yet, I will not give up-aru! Gambatte! **

**The sadist will now make his appearance in this chapter-aru so prepare yourselves-aru!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

The poor lonely little girl was wandering in the night on the streets of Edo, looking for a place to stay. We wouldn't call her a little girl because despite of her cute appearance, apparently she's wasn't quite the sweet girl type. She could beat anyone to a pulp. Well since she's from the Yato clan, the strongest clans in Edo or more like the world; it wouldn't be quite a surprise.

This young lass seems like she doesn't have a family, the biological one exactly. Her Mami died of disease when she was young. Her stupid Papi, one of the strongest from their clan, worked around the world as the ever popular Umibouzo who is considered a hero destroying any kind of threat to justice without visiting her beloved daughter. Her baka big brother, Kamui, left her and became the insane leader of the most feared gang, Harusame. All of her precious blood related loved ones left her all alone in this lonely realm until her precious friends came along.

But now Kagura already lost her home, ran away from Megane and Anego and now she's extremely tired and her bottomless pit which she called stomach started to feel very empty.

"I'm hungry…"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed and a deep scowl formed on her pink lips as she rubbed and listened to her stomach growls which awkwardly formed a catchy rhythm. She finally admitted that it's better if she'd eat Anego's infamous tamagoyaki and be poisoned (At least her stomach was filled with some grub.) rather than suffer this stupid poverty of food especially sokunbu.

She didn't want to leave them. She just doesn't want to add up their problems now that they don't have a house to stay. But it was okay for her because she'll definitely see them again in school.

"Ahh, I'd miss eating Anego's tamagoyaki and beating up Megane." She sighed as her ocean blue orbs gazed upon the starry night sky. The night breeze felt cool as her hand caressed her soft vermillion hair and her pink cheongsam swayed in the air while her other hand holding her luggage.

Her feet went to a halt when the bulb of the lamp post suddenly went out leaving Kagura in a dark street with no one around. _'Well this day couldn't get any worse.'_

_STEP, STEP, STEP_

"Who's there?!"

_''Maybe it was just a cat. Damn light bulb why did you have to turn off? I couldn't see a damn thing.' _ She shrugged it off. Kagura continued walking carefully while trying to avoid anything she might trip over.

_Suddenly the lights went back on._

The girl found herself in the middle of a group of smirking and ugly molesters ready to attack her at any time. Her body instinctively formed a battle stance to defend herself. '_Damn! I forgot about the news of perverted molesters lurking around here in Edo.' _The girl then glared at them.

"Yo, kawaii Ojou-chan! Do you want to have fun with us?" One of them walked to her slowly while offering his hand, his smirk grew wider. _'He's probably the leader of their group and eww he's really creepy.'_

"No thanks. I definitely need to go back to my boyfriend." Kagura lied and calmly walked to an opened exit but the molesters blocked her way out.

"Where are you going cute lady? You can tell your boyfriend that you'll come back later. But first, come and have a good time with us." One of them grabbed Kagura's wrist and that triggered it.

"That's it!" **(A/N: All hell, break loose!)** The girl twisted the man's arm and threw him to his nakamas like a bowling ball strike. She threw punches and kicks towards anyone who came near her and ended up knocked out with their broken jaws, ribs and bones and bloodied faces. She is now becoming a molester killing machine.

Fear overwhelmed them as they gawked while witnessing a monster destroying their group. The bearded vice leader of their group began saying his goodbyes while wiping his own tears.

"Thank you all for molesting with me. May we all give inspiration to the future molesters of this country. And may we rest in peace."

"Vice leader don't say that!"

"I know we will overcome this!"

Meanwhile, the ugly leader hasn't given up. He thought of an idea and began to smirk. He then walked up to Kagura ,who was now kicking the crotches of his comrades viciously, and he pulled her hair, holding her tightly and injecting some kind of liquid with a syringe on her flawless right thigh.

"Ahh!" The girl screamed, she never had that kind of pain before. She elbowed the man's jaw with one final blow and fell onto her knees and grasped her right thigh.

"I'll kill you for this! Wait. What? I can't move my body!"

Kagura desperately tried to take control of her own small body but it won't listen. Instead, she was just leaning there on a wall while cursing the man who paralyzed her weapon-like body.

"Hehehehe! I guess this cute girl needs to be tamed, boys." He laughed devilishly while touching his broken jaw as he signaled his comrades to come closer to the poor girl.

'Is this the end? Well now I don't have to take the test tomorrow at school and also witness the ugly face of my rival.' She thought nervously as she closed her eyes and reminisced about her wonderful memories here on Earth while waiting for them to attack her once and for all.

"Tch...This is going too far." A deadpanned tone was heard from a nearby trash bin. A boy with sandy hair, crimson eyes and baby face stood up behind it while smirking evilly, releasing a sadistic aura. Wait, she'd recognized that face anywhere! 'Damn that sadistic bastard, he's late!'

* * *

**A/N: Yey! Kagura's sadist in sadistic armor (redundancy hehe) has arrived and damn he's late! So did you like it-aru? Please review minna-san because I get lonely easily-aru. I'm really sorry if the sadist didn't appear on the first chapter-aru. I'll update as soon as possible-aru so don't worry-aru. Ja matte ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Minna-san sorry for being late in updating. I was too busy for Christmas.**

**So how was your Christmas? Was it romantic? Sweet? Enjoyable? Fun? Or a little sad? (Secretly, my only wish this Christmas is for **

**Sorachi-sensei to make OkiKagu cannon.)**

**If you ask me my Christmas is a bit lonely-aru, because the Sadist isn't here to give me a present-aru (*pouts*) but **

**thanks to Gin-chan, Papi, Sa-chan, Anego, Kyuu-chan, Gorilla and Shinpachi I was pretty happy-aru! (Kagura mode on)**

**So enjoy this chapter-aru!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama-aru**

* * *

**Don't Fall For Him- Chapter 3**

"You're late bastard! You should've gone here earlier-aru." The orange haired girl was leaning on a wall at the side of the street, pissed off because she is still paralyzed even after a few minutes.

"The police will be here later and is that a way to thank your knight in shining armor, Ojou-san?" The light brown haired sadist bragged in a deadpanned tone and places his phone in his pocket after calling the police. He then stood up, dusted off his clothes. His crimson eyes turned to the unconscious bodies of the poor molesters, he smirked at their excruciating pain, of course he's a sadist; then his gaze turned to the China, who raised a brow and began to snicker loudly.

"A knight in shining armor? Haha yeah right! More like a sadist in sadistic armor. And by the way, thanks for calling me a young lady, sadist. I never thought you had some delicacy-aru." She mockingly answered him.

"You're right China; I'm a sadist in a sadistic armor. And I'm very sorry, my eyes had gone blurry for a second and I thought you were a lady. But I already have some delicacy." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"By the way, since when have you been here-aru?" The girl tilted her head, her ocean blue orbs widened in curiousness.

"I've seen you walked away from that burnt apartment. I just decided to follow you and to scare you if I had the chance." **(He's lying.)**The Sadist started to walk to China slowly.

"Have you fallen for my charms, Sadist? Am I too irresistible for you that you became my stalker-aru?" The China girl smirked sarcastically.

"In your dreams China and I'll never fall for an Alien girl." He made a disgusted face and sat down beside her.

"Author-san made me a real human, Sadist... Okay... I admit, thanks for saving me. If you didn't come it's probably my end-aru." Her ocean blue orbs stared at his crimson eyes and she smiled dearly. A pink flush appeared on his cheeks and his eyes turned away from her gaze. _'Why does she have to smile cutely?'_

"What are you doing here anyway, stupid?" The sadist scratch the back of his head with his emotionless facade flashed on his face. He just went and ruin the moment like a tsundere, much to the die hard fan girls dismay.

"Umm…I'm searching a place to live from now on since my apartment got burnt down, moron." She heavily sighed as her ocean blue eyes focus on the moon, lost in thought. The awkward silence lasted for a few second since the sadist picked her up, carrying her like how newlyweds supposed to, his right hand pulling her violet luggage as he started walking down the streets.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?" She tried getting away from his strong grip. Fortunately, she's not paralyzed anymore and struggled in his arms but she felt a sting on her left thigh. She noticed Okita injected her with a paralyzing medicine. _'W-Wait isn't that the same syringe used by the molester gang's leader before?' _She glanced at his now smirking face and fumingly glared at his stupid sadistic face.

"Bastard! Where did you get that?!"

"I got it as a gift from the old man, the molesters' leader. He gave me a bag of these. This could be pretty useful you know."

_'This is pretty bad. Imagine what a sadist could do with those kind of medicines. It's the end of the world!'_

"Fine I give up! Now where are you taking me exactly?"

"To my house."

"Why?"

"Pedophiles are on the run at this time of the night you idiot." **(He's lying again.)**

"You better won't do something indecent to me-aru."

"Don't worry China. Guys won't do anything like that to a gluttonous girl."

"What did you say?!"

"Gluttonous girl."

"Super sadistic bastard!"

They walked down the road in the middle of the night, talking to each other and of course verbally fighting each other until Kagura fell asleep on his arms. Sougo chuckled at how cute her sleeping facade is. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable. His mouth went near her right ear whispering:

"Oyasuminasai, Kagura."

* * *

**A/N: Damn Sadist, always lying to me. **

**So how was the 3rd chap? **

**Did you like it? **

**I promise I'll update as soon as possible-aru!**

**Ahh school is coming again! I hope this vacation would be longer :(**

**Well, Ja matte ne! Meri Kurisumasu and a Happy New Year-aru!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ohaiyou Minna-san! Its finally 2013-aru!  
**

**Time to forget about the sadness we felt during 2012...Speaking of 2012 I'm pretty sure that movie was considered to be in fiction-aru.  
**

**I'm really excited about the comeback of Gintama during April-aru and they said something about another Gintama movie to be released this year-aru.  
**

**Well here's the fourth chapter-aru!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA  
**

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Kagura stretched her arms and yawned, finding herself in a pink bed and wearing her own pajamas.

"I wonder if Anego and Shinpachi woke up already." Kagura rubbed her eyes as she started to get up and walk to the door. Then she froze in shock when she realized something.

"Wait. I remembered my apartment got burnt down! Then where am I?" She froze again.

Silence…

"Ah the Sadist took me here." She sighed and slid the door open

The girl closed her eyes and yawned again.

As she was about to walk outside, her left feet hit something hard and-

THUD!

"Ouch." Her face straightly hit the floor.

"Geez China. I never thought you were insanely crazy, talking to yourself always. I should probably take you to the mental hospital. You're also pretty clumsy."

She raised her head only to find her rival standing outside her room, with his emotionless façade and he teased her with his deadpanned tone.

A vein popped. The girl stood up and punched the Sadist straight on the face and hit the wall.

"You're the one who clearly needs to go there!" She yelled and then she noticed a rock near her foot. It was the one she tripped on. The rock had an unusual paper pasted to it.

It read: Fat Yato Girl

That triggered it.

"Oi China. Since you're in my house so that means you have to be my slave." The Sadist stood up and slowly walked up to her, rubbing his swollen left cheek. Sougo had a sadistic aura that rivaled Kagura's deadly black aura. Oh it became more deadly when she read the note.

He noticed she picked up the rock and-

BANG!

The rock sternly hit his forehead with lightning speed. Sougo was sent back flying to the wall again.

Kagura coldly left him there and started walking around his house. The Sadist caught up to her, he led her to the dining room since it's time for breakfast while ignoring the blood that is flowing from his forehead.

"Ugly place you got here." She lied. Every room they've passed is very clean and really well decorated even though it is a simple traditional house and it had many rooms. She would admit his house was pretty.

But something's missing.

"Oi Sadist. Since you're a sadist, don't you have tools for sadism around here?" She curiously asked.

"Don't need 'em because I am the prince of the planet of the sadists." He proclaimed to her.

"That's not something to be so proud about, you idiot."

"Oh were here." She followed the Sadist to the dining room and then she saw a beautiful young lady cooking delicious food. She had the same shade of crimson eyes and light brown locks just like her rival but unlike his sadistic smile she had an angelic one.

_Oh he mentioned to me before that he has a sister in another class in school. What was her name again? It was…um… Mitsuba I think._

"Oh! Are you Sou-chan's girlfriend? Come sit down." Mitsuba smiled and offered her a seat.

"I'm sorry Mitsuba-san but that guy isn't my boyfriend. He's my rival." Kagura said pointing to Sougo, who was across her, and sat down beside the table.

_Wow! She's the Sadist's sister? She very kind compared to that bastard._

Kagura cutely smiled back to her.

"Wow, you're so cute!" Mitsuba tightly hugged Kagura and started pinching her soft cheeks. Kagura just let her touch her face and tried to smile.

"Too bad Sou-chan didn't have you as his girlfriend. Your boyfriend must be pretty lucky!" Mitsuba glanced at Sou-chan. But he started bickering out loud.

"Anue you must have mistaken. Not even one guy wanted her to become his girlfriend. China's a total monster!" He started bickering much louder than before.

"Shut up Sadist."Kagura stood up and smacked him in the head angrily which made Mitsuba laugh.

"Aww that's so cute. You two even created nicknames for each other. Stop hiding the truth of you two going out." Mitsuba teased the currently fighting couple and continued in preparing the food.

"Were not going out!" The two shouted together in sync.

"See..You two are even in sync."

"Stop copying me!" They shouted together at each other's face.

"The food's ready, let's eat!" They all sat down the table, Kagura and Sougo are still glaring at each other while Mitsuba laughing at their actions. Mitsuba was amazed at how large Kagura's appetite is and they all ate happily together.

_Well, this is a pretty interesting family._

* * *

This is pretty much the first time that two rivals walked together in coming to school much to their dismay.

Kagura was eying him suspiciously the whole time while Sougo was listening to his mp3 player and with his arms at the back of his head.

The atmosphere's getting awkward.

"Am I too irresistable for you, China?" He finally noticed her intense glare as he smirked at her, putting his headphones off so he could hear her comeback.

She instinctively punched the left side of his stomach.

"As if, Sadist." China stuck out a tongue at him, she took out a pack of sokunbu from her pocket and stuffed one into her mouth.

"I was just wondering if its really okay for you and your sister that I'll live with you two from now on-aru?" She eyed him curiously, her ocean blue orbs looking straight to his crimson orbs.

He heavily sighed as he kicked a small stone out of his way.

"As much as I hate it, I'll let you stay in my house from now on. My sister could finally have someone to share girly things with...Oh! I remembered something."

"What?"

"You're not a girl."

Kagura punched him again.

"And you're such a jerk... Well, since we're under the same roof from now on, I finally get to beat you up everyday." She grinned happily and a little bit ahead of him.

The Sadist smirked evilly and pulled a bun of her vermillion hair. He then whispered something to her right ear.

"The question is: Can you even beat me up? And one more thing since we're under the same roof you're gonna be my personal slave and you must do anything I want, China."

The first sentence made her enraged but the second one made her cute face burnt up and then she stepped on his left foot mercilessly.

Sougo tried his best to not wince in pain.

"Like hell I would idiot!" She went ahead again, still flustered which made him chuckle. _China's is pretty cute when she's like this._

Sougo followed her, his crimson eyes never leaving her sight.

"Oi Kagura-chan, Sougo! Wait up!"

That boy's voice made Kagura heart skipped a beat. The two rivals stopped at their tracks. **(Sorry OkiKagu fans but Sougo's gonna have a rival for Kagura's heart.) **

Her face lit up at the sight of Yamamoto Souichiro desperately running towards them while grinning wide.

"Ohaiyou Sou-kun!" She happily waved a hand at him. Sougo clenched his teeth.

Souichiro is one of their kindest and the most handsome classmates in the 3Z class, his age around theirs, he has dark blue locks, slightly tanned skin and ocean blue orbs that rivaled Kagura's.

Because of his attractive facade, he was considered to be a Bishonen like Okita.

Speaking of Okita, behind his now emotionless appearance he is actually very irritated by this guy.

Souichiro is the only boy Kagura's very kind to. She wouldn't insult, punch, harm, fight or badmouth him.

Look both their eyes had the same shade of blue and if you get the "mamo" from his surname "Yamamoto", it would spell "Yato" which his Kagura's surname and the name of her clan.

The worst part is: she calls him "Sou-kun" which made everyone thought she meant Sougo and they said it is pretty sweet. And that nickname really disgusted and annoyed him to no end.

_Tchh...What's so special about him?_

"Ohaiyou Kagura-chan, Sougo!" The dark blue haired boy smiled while catching up with his breath. He finally caught up with them.

"Okay let's all go to school together!" Kagura dragged both boys' hands, which made them blush a little, they were all chatting all the way to school without knowing they're late.

A love triangle has formed huh?

* * *

**A/N: So how's the chapter? Was it okay?**

**Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews-aru :)  
**

**To uriko: I'm sorry if its too short or it has japanese words mixed with it but its just the way I write fanfics-aru. Thanks for the support!  
**

**To ai kotoba, Okita Kagura, Oogushi-kun and icandy: Thanks for the support-aru!  
**

**I'll update as soon as possible-aru don't worry. You can suggest anything you like for the story-aru :)  
**

**Ja matte ne!  
**


End file.
